Forest Of Denial
by Cruel-Myst
Summary: why does goten have these feelings? will goku come? since i'm not good with summarys... you'll just have to read it.


Disclaimer: I do own this story. However, I don't own DB/Z/GT!  
  
A/U - This is my first fic-story-thing so I hope you all like this fic.  
It was a bright sunny day at the son's house; Gohan is rushing around getting dressed while Chichi fusses at him for sleeping late again. "Gohan can I come too?" Goten asked as he smiling happily at his big bother. "Goten I can't bring you with me, stay here and be good!" Gohan said that fast as he could, as he ran out the front door and flies away. "Want some breakfast Goten?" Chichi asked "YES! I'm sooooooooooooo hungry, I want 100 egg's 120 bacon and-!" Goten said in enthusiasm as Chichi cut him off"ok, ok, Goten slow down!" Chichi said as she walked into the kitchen  
  
Chichi laughed to herself and looked at Goten and smiled "you act just like your farther" she said as she started cooking. Goten sighed and walked up to a chair and sits down "what did my father look like?" Goten asked as he sniffed the food cooking in the air. "like you...your like his little clone" she said and turned her head and smiled at Goten but then the smile faded and she turned her head back quickly and choked out a sob. Goten just sat there with his head down.  
  
After breakfast, Goten walked outside to find something to do, being extremely bored. Seeing a stone on the ground he kicks it sending it flying out to a near by forest, Sighing Goten walks into the forest thinking about his dad. Gohan told him stories about him saying he was like an angel he was always there to protect us and help us.  
  
'why is he not here with me' Goten thought as he sat down on a tree stump 'does he even notice or care about me' Goten sighed as he looked up to the sky. "How could you be my dad? You're not even her to care or play with me!" Goten said as he see's a cloud pass by quickly.  
  
~I'm with you...my son...I'm always with you~  
  
The wind picked up a little moving the grass back and forth below Goten's feet as he look's down at his feet. 'I wished I was Gohan, I wished I was with you like he was when he was little'  
  
~my son...I wish I can be with you now~  
  
Goten tries to fight back the tears that are coming "I don't need to hear anymore of you stories from Gohan! I don't care! I'm nothing to you!" Goten yelled as he jump up and walked to a flower that's by it's self.  
  
~your everything to me...my son~  
  
"Why didn't you want to be wished back? Was it me? Did you even think how much my mom went though days of crying about you?" Goten said as he pick the flower and looked at it carefully.  
  
~ My son..........I didn't want you or my wife or Gohan to get hurt anymore...because of me~  
  
"She said I look like a clone of you." he said as he picks the petals off the flower. "When I was training with her I turned super saiyan...she screamed at me and said I'm a monster"  
  
~a little me~  
  
"I hurts me, that my mom cries at the sight of me" Goten said as he throw's the flower he was playing with down and look's back up to the sky again feeling the intense anger that could be seen in his eye's for Goku "I hope you're happy! I don't want to be known as YOU! I Hate You!" Goten screams in a mad fit, as his legs started to get weak. He falls down with his hands on the ground keeping him up as he.  
  
"I'm so sorry...my son"  
  
"Dad?" Goten said as he looked up then turned his head around as a rough wind blew against him and disappeared. "Dad. Is that you?" Goten said as he got up and looked around where he was. Everything is silent as he walked around "dad?" he yelled as he started to wipe away the tears that was running down his cheeks. "Dad where are you? I know that's you!" Goten said as he walked around tree's and tree root's that are high off the ground. Little did he know that something was watching and listening.  
  
~To be continued.  
  
Ok so what do you all think? Stupid? Bad? Good? Please Read and Review! And tell me the truth you don't have to be nice. Thank you. 


End file.
